kafkopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cesarstwo Austro-Węgierskie
Austro-Węgry (Österreich-Ungarn, Monarchia Austro-Węgierska) – państwo dualistyczne powstałe 21 grudnia 1867 z połączenia Cesarstwa Austriackiego i Królestwa Węgier unią realną. Jak każda federacja, Austro-Węgry w stosunkach zewnętrznych były jednym państwem, natomiast wewnętrznie stanowiły dwa państwa: austriackie ("Królestwa i kraje reprezentowane w Radzie Państwa", tzw. Przedlitawia) i węgierskie ("Kraje korony świętego Stefana", tzw. Zalitawia). Oba państwa były połączone unią personalną pod berłem cesarskiej dynastii Habsburgów), a także unią wojskową, monetarną i celną. Posiadały natomiast oddzielne parlamenty, sądownictwo, rządy i ustroje prawne. Flaga Nie istniała narodowa flaga Autro-Węgier jako taka. Pokazana tu w infoboksie jest flaga marynarki handlowej. Istniała również flaga wojenna. Zobacz: Flaga Austro-Węgier. Geneza thumb|left|150px|Przedlitawia i Zalitawia U podstaw powstania CK Monarchii, jak często określane są Austro-Węgry, leży tak zwany Kompromis z lutego 1867, który zapoczątkował istnienie dualistycznej monarchia monarchii parlamentarnej w miejsce absolutystycznego Cesarstwa Austriackiego (1804-1867). Od połowy XIX w. zaczęło ono tracić wpływy i stabilizację wewnętrzną. Kluczowe okazały się tu rozbudzone po Wiośnie Ludów ambicje narodów zamieszkujących ziemie Habsburgów, głównie Węgrów, a także utrata posiadłości we Włoszech (Lombardia) na rzecz Sabaudii po pokoju w Villafranca w 1859 oraz przegrana w wojnie z Prusami w 1866(po której to wojnie musiano oddać Włochom Wenecję). Przywódcy węgierscy domagali się od cesarza, by ten koronował się również na króla Węgier i potwierdził dawne przywileje, jakimi cieszyły się kraje Korony św. Stefana. Z drugiej strony domagali się ustanowienia w Budapeszcie osobnego parlamentu, jednak z zachowaniem kontroli nad mniejszościami narodowymi (zwłaszcza Rumunami, Słowakami,Chorwatami i Rusinami). Konflikty wewnętrzne Konflikty austriacko-węgierskie Podstawową kwestią szeroko dyskutowaną po ustanowieniu monarchii dualistycznej były sprawy finansowe. Zgodnie z Kompromisem z 1867, sprawy podatków, ceł, taryf i procentów dochodu odprowadzanych do wspólnej kasy miały być renegocjowane co 10 lat. Najwyższą temperaturę spory osiągnęły w połowie pierwszej dekady XX w. Poza kwestiami finansowymi, problemem stał się język używany w jednostkach wojskowych (do tej pory nawet w dywizjach rekrutowanych na terenach węgierskich obowiązywał język niemiecki). Natomiast w jednostkach drugiej linii (obrony krajowej) obowiązywały już dwa języki. W austriackiej części państwa istniała Landwehra (pol. Obrona Krajowa, potocznie zwana drewnianym wojskiem, a to ze względu, że podczas ćwiczeń posługiwała się atrapami karabinów), gdzie językiem dowodzenia był niemiecki. Natomiast w węgierskiej części państwa podobne formacje zwane "honwedami" (Honved) używały języka węgierskiego (wyjątkiem było autonomiczne Królestwo Chorwacji - formalnie nawet Trójjedyne Królestwo Chorwacji, Slawonii i Dalmacji, bo takiej nazwy używano oficjalnie w Zagrzebiu, mimo,iż Dalmacja należała do Przedlitawii - gdzie do 1914 roku komenda była w języku krajowym, czyli serbsko-chorwackim). Kryzys zażegnano w październiku 1907 przedłużając działanie poprzedniej umowy (Węgrzy jednak ustąpili w kwestii wyodrębnienia języka komendy dla projektowanej osobnej armii węgierskiej,gdyż Franciszek Józef zagroził wprowadzeniem zasady powszechnego głosowania na terytorium Zalitawii co natychmiast odebrałoby Madziarom większość w sejmie węgierskim), nie rozwiązało to jednak problemu spadku poparcia dla podstaw istnienia CK Monarchii. Jednakże warto wspomnieć,że zwolennicy oderwania się od Austrii stanowili na Węgrzech znikomą mniejszość. Rządząca na Węgrzech arystokracja widziała w silnych związkach z Wiedniem ( a potem i z Berlinem ) nie tylko skuteczny środek do obrony własnego stanu posiadania,a także ochronę przed ewentualnymi powstaniami mniejszości narodowych stanowiących połowę ludności kraju. Ponadto, czynnik ekonomiczny odgrywał także niebagatelną rolę w umacnianiu obu części monarchii, gdyż większość eksportu węgierskiego szła właśnie do Austrii. Kwestie narodowościowe left|thumb|300 px|mapa narodowości Najważniejsze grupy narodowościowe zamieszkujące kraje Monarchii stanowiły mniejszość w stosunku do całości populacji: Niemcy stanowili około 36% ludności Przedlitawii, a Węgrzy - około 50% ludności Zalitawii. Wzmagało to żądania większego wpływu na losy państwa ze strony pozostałych narodów zachodniej części imperium: Czechów zamieszkujących Czechy i Morawy, Polaków stanowiących wraz z Ukraińcami większość w [Galicji, Słoweńców zamieszkujących Krainę, Karyntię i Południową Styrię oraz Chorwatów stanowiących większość na półwyspie Istriai w Ilirii. Skład narodowościowy Austro-Węgier Niemcy 24% Węgrzy 20% Czesi 13% Polacy 10% Rusini 8% Rumuni 6% Chorwaci 5% Słowacy 4% Serbowie 4% Słoweńcy 3% Włosi 3% Podobnego poszerzenia praw domagały się narody znajdujące się pod rządami parlamentu w Budapeszcie. Rumuni stanowiący większość mieszkańców Transylwanii i Banatu, Słowacy uważani przez sporą część Węgrów za swych zeslawizowanych współbraci, Serbowie i Chorwaci w Dalmacji, Chorwacji i Wojwodinie. Napięcia wewnętrzne zwiększały także dążenia Serbów i Rumunów do połączenia się z nowo powstałymi Serbią i Rumunią. Parlament węgierski generalnie starał się unikać kompromisów z mniejszościami narodowymi. Ograniczoną autonomię udało się wywalczyć jedynie Królestwu Chorwacji w 1868. thumb|left|Sejm Galicyjski we Lwowie Cesarska i królewska część państwa różniły się zasadniczo pod względem poglądów na politykę narodowościową, a co za tym idzie – także na politykę zagraniczną. Węgrzy niechętnie patrzyli na plany włączenia do swojej części państwa terytoriów, które mogłyby jeszcze bardziej zaburzyć stosunki narodowościowe na ich niekorzyść. Dotyczyło to zwłaszcza sporu z Turcją o tereny dzisiejszej Bośni, Serbii i Rumunii. Kompromis udało się osiągnąć dopiero po podpisaniu w październiku 1879 sojuszu niemiecko-austriackiego. Wprawdzie groził on Węgrom w przypadku wojny przyłączeniem dalszych terenów na wschodzie, jednak był postrzegany przede wszystkim jako sojusz obronny przeciwko Rosji, uważanej za największe zagrożenie. Po kongresie berlińskim w 1878 roku Austro-Węgry rozpoczęły okupację Bośni i Hercegowiny, którą oficjalnie anektowano w 1908. Na skutek protestów węgierskich nowe terytorium nie zostało formalnie włączone pod jurysdykcję żadnej z części Monarchii habsburskiej. Zarząd nad nim sprawowało bezpośrednio ministerstwo finansów. Ta dziwna sytuacja rozbudziła w Chorwatach nadzieję na połączenie Bośni z ich ziemiami i włączenie nowo powstałego królestwa Słowian Południowych jako trzeciej części składowej Austro-Węgier. Na podobne ustępstwa ze strony Wiednia liczyli także Czesi i Polacy. I wojna światowa Przyczyna Planów monarchii trialistycznej nie udało się zrealizować. 28 czerwca 1914 austriacki następca tronu arcyksiążę Franciszek Ferdynand został zamordowany podczas wizyty w Sarajewie. Zamachu dokonała nacjonalistyczna organizacja Serbów bośniackich Czarna ręka (patrz: Gawriło Princip, Zamach w Sarajewie, Proces w Sarajewie). Cesarstwo, które straciło wcześniej większość swych posiadłości w Północnych Włoszech, stanęło w obliczu groźby utraty części terytoriów zamieszkałych przez Słowian Południowych na rzecz Serbii. Cesarz Franciszek Józef, wspierany przez swych niemieckich sojuszników, postanowił uderzyć na Serbię nim ta zdoła doprowadzić do rewolucji i powstania. Zabójstwo Arcyksięcia Franciszka Ferdynanda potraktowano jako wygodny pretekst. Rząd w Belgradzie otrzymał bardzo daleko posunięte ultimatum, które oskarżało Serbię o dawanie schronienia organizacjom terrorystycznym. W ultimatum cesarstwo domagało się, oprócz ukarania winnych morderstwa arcyksięcia, zamknięcia antycesarskich organizacji i publikacji, wyeliminowania antycesarskich książek i nauczycieli ze szkół, czystek podejrzanych oficerów i urzędników państwowych, i udziału reprezentantów Austrii w oficjalnym dochodzeniu. Gdy serbski parlament po długiej debacie odmówił przystania na żądania Austro-Węgier, oba państwa znalazły się w stanie wojny. Wydarzenia na linii Wiedeń-Belgrad stały się iskrą zapalną I wojny światowej. Rosja postanowiła wystąpić w obronie interesów Słowian i zarządziła generalną mobilizację swej armii. Jej odwołania zażądały Niemcy, a gdy ich żądania nie zostały spełnione, także i to państwo włączyło się do wojny. Wkrótce po stronie Rosji opowiedziały się, związane z nią sojuszem, Francja i Wielka Brytania. Działania na frontach Armia austro-węgierska początkowo odpierała ataki Rosji (na wschodnie Węgry i Galicję) i Włoch (w Alpach w rejonie Gorycji). Wkrótce jednak wojskom rosyjskim udało się przełamać linię frontu i wedrzeć w głąb Galicji. W ciężkich zimowych walkach w Karpatach Wschodnich i w rejonie Przemyśla obie strony poniosły olbrzymie straty. Dość szybko jednak Austro-Węgry przeszły do kontrataku. Po sukcesach niemieckich w Kongresówce i bitwie pod Gorlicami, Austrii udało się odebrać Galicję Wschodnią (w maju 1915), a następnie po bitwie pod Caporetto powstrzymać natarcie Włoch. thumb|300px|kuchnia wojskowa W końcu, przy znaczącej pomocy Niemiec, CK Armii udało się zająć praktycznie całą Rumunię, spore połacie Rosji i większą część Serbii, jednak ani pokonanie tej ostatniej, ani doprowadzenie do pokoju z Włochami nie powiodło się. Zwycięstwa te nie zmieniły zasadniczo sytuacji militarnej Austro-Węgier, które musiały prowadzić wojnę na trzech frontach. Na froncie włoskim obie strony straszliwie się wykrwawiały, co wpływało na pogorszenie nastrojów społeczeństwa i spadek morale. W kwietniu 1915 prawie 500 tys. Czechów masowo poddało się armii rosyjskiej. Z czasem dowodzenie nad armią Cesarsko-Królewskiej Monarchii przejmowali w coraz większym stopniu Niemcy. Dodatkowo w ostatnich latach wojny coraz bardziej obniżało się morale i poziom zaopatrzenia wojsk, a także ludności cywilnej za linią frontu. Rozpad Wysiłek wojenny spowodował znaczne osłabienie autorytetu Monarchii i, w konsekwencji, gwałtowny wzrost nacjonalizmów i ruchów niepodległościowych. Także rozmaite ruchy lewicowe – od socjalistów po komunistów i anarchistów – rozpoczęły coraz aktywniejszą agitację antywojenną. Od października do grudnia 1918 praktycznie na całym terytorium państwa zapanował chaos. W poszczególnych częściach składowych zaczęły powstawać rozmaite rządy tymczasowe i rady robotnicze. Austro-Węgry, mimo relatywnie dobrej pozycji na froncie, rozpadły się od środka. 3 listopada 1918 Sztab Imperialny podpisał z aliantami zawieszenie broni. Od początku października posłowie reprezentujący poszczególne narody Monarchii deklarowali chęć odłączenia się od metropolii. Parlament galicyjski wydał takie oświadczenie 7 października. 16 października 1918 Karol I wydał edykt o utworzeniu luźnej federacji poszczególnych części składowych CK monarchii, jednak było już za późno na gruntowne reformy. 28 października 1918 w Pradze proklamowano istnienie niepodległej Czechosłowacji. 31 października niepodległość proklamowały Węgry, a 11 listopada – Polska. Transylwania przyłączyła się do Rumunii, a swe państwo narodowe proklamowali też Ukraińcy (Zachodnioukraińska Republika Ludowa). Zamieszkane przez Słowian południowych komitaty Królestwa Chorwacji wraz z ziemiami Styrii i Krainy postanowiły zjednoczyć się z Serbią w Królestwo Serbów, Chorwatów i Słoweńców, późniejszą Jugosławię. 14 października rząd zgodził się na warunkową kapitulację na warunkach proponowanych przez prezydenta USA Wilsona, a 3 listopada przerwano działania wojenne. W wyniku wojny zginęło około 1 290 000 obywateli Austro-Węgier, a państwo stanęło na skraju rozpadu. 11 listopada Karol I zrzekł się kierowania państwem (ale nie abdykował). Tak Węgry jak i Austria stały się republikami, a rodzinę Habsburgów wygnano (przede wszystkim za brak zgody Karola I na oficjalną abdykację). Zamęt komunistyczny, interwencja rumuńska (1919) oraz wzrost poparcia dla monarchistów doprowadziły w marcu 1920 roku na Węgrzech do ponownego uznania kraju za monarchię, jednak tron pozostał nieobsadzony. Ostatni cesarz Austrii i król Węgier, Karol I spróbował przejąć władzę w Budapeszcie, jednak jego plany nie powiodły się i został on wygnany w październiku na Maderę, gdzie wkrótce zmarł na zapalenie płuc. Dziedzictwo CK Monarchii Stosunek do Austro-Węgier zmieniał się na przestrzeni dziejów i do dziś kraj ten wzbudza wiele kontrowersji. Od początków XX] w. przeważały opinie, że jest to kraj zacofany i rządzony despotycznie. Jednak późniejsze problemy Europy Środkowej, jak bałkanizacja, konflikty narodowościowe (tak w międzywojniu jak i pod koniec wieku) czy wreszcie dominacja Związku Radzieckiego nad całym prawie obszarem dawnego Cesarstwa po II wojnie światowej, przyczyniły się do zmiany jego wizerunku na nieco lepszy. Pamięta się, że praktycznie od 1867 roku w Austro - Węgrzech funkcjonował system parlamentarny, natomiast mieszkańcy korzystali z szerokich wolności i praw osobistych. W dodatku narody zamieszkującą austriacką część państwa mogły rozwijać swoją własną kulturę (oczywiście pod warunkiem dochowania lojalności dynastii). Dziś dość często pojawiają się poglądy, zgodnie z którymi to właśnie Austro-Węgrom i ich mieszance kulturowej i narodowościowej należy przypisywać powstanie pewnej wspólnoty na terenie Europy Środkowej. Zobacz też *Galicja *Kraj Sudetów, Kraj Sudecki *Habsburgowie *Państwa Centralne *pierwsza operacja sił pokojowych *Trójprzymierze *Wolne Miasto Kraków *Organizacja armii austro-węgierskiej w roku 1914 Linki zewnętrzne *Internetowy Serwis Historyczny na temat Austro-Węgier *Podział narodowościowy Austro-Węgier *Wirtualne państwo - Monarchia Austro-Węgier